Will you take me flying?
by Orlenda
Summary: Data/OFC HET story. A Short PWP, Data takes his date for a spin on the holodeck. Read explanation for further details.


WARNING: this story contains ADULT themes, language, material, and situations. If you aren't old enough to or don't wish to read such material-leave now. This is basically PWP-so if you don't like that, leave now.

Disclaimer: Not making money, don't sue.

Now that the "unpleasantries" are over, a little explanation: This is a little story I wrote for fun-as a companion piece to a larger story I am working on, that further explains the relationship between Data and my OFC, Sarah. Suffice it to say they are romantically involved, and have been for some time when this story takes place.

******

"Will you take me flying?"

Data looked up from his console at his lover. "What kind of flying?"

"On the holodeck, a shuttlecraft, low level orbit," she listed what she wanted.

He smiled, "Yes, now?"

She nodded her head, with a big grin plastered to her face. He shut down his computer, and rose from his chair. He held his arm out to her and she wrapped her hands around it. They strolled to the holodeck where Data programmed what Sarah had requested. He helped her into the shuttlecraft, then walked around to the other side to sit down in it as well.

He piloted them out of the simulated shuttlebay, and headed for a planet he had programmed nearby. Sarah enjoyed watching him, he was very good at what he did, and she found it very sexy. She watched as his fingers flew over the control panel, and he noticed that she was staring.

Data finished setting a course and took a moment to look at her, "What?" he inquired.

"Nothing, I just think you're sexy..." she cooed and grinned. His eyebrows quirked up, he knew her opinion of him, but found it strange that she found him particularly attractive NOW. Sarah refused to comment and just giggled, mischievously. _So it is going to be one of THOSE dates..._Data thought. He turned his attention back to the planet which was looming large in front of them and placed them in a low orbit.

Sarah watched the clouds whiz by and held her breath. Data kept the craft steady until he saw her begin breathing again-then pulled it into a barrel roll. She squealed and grasped the seat tightly. After gauging her reaction, he pulled a few more stunts before leveling out again. They were cruising along at a peaceful rate when he felt her socked foot slither up his leg to rest on his thigh. She had removed her boots! He looked at her-she was clearly aroused and he found that arousing in return. He was still amazed at how one look at her could make him instantly hard. He had wondered if this was abnormal, but Sarah had assured him otherwise. He wondered how this could possibly be advantageous to human males-having an instant growth in their pants...

"So, can you put this thing on auto-pilot or something, Data?" she asked coyly.

He thought a moment, "For the purposes of this simulation, yes." He asked the computer to fly the shuttle, and disabled the control panel. She waggled her eye brows at him and climbed into his lap, straddling him. Holding each other close, they kissed as she rocked her hips against his bulge. Her breath came in rapid puffs against his cheek and he realized he was doing the same. He felt more human with her every moment they spent together.

She was so ready to go, she needed him NOW! She broke the kiss, and held his head between her palms. "Fuck me" she urged. He bent her back, laying her on the console. Then he worked her pants down over her hips to her feet, where she promptly kicked them off. Holding her in place on the console with one hand-he freed himself from his own pants and she opened her legs to receive him.

He plunged inside her depths and she gasped. She threw her head back and watched as clouds whizzed by-it made her feel like she was floating. Data began pounding her and held her still against the console while her head swam. Sarah moaned loudly and shut her eyes to decrease her sensory input, while she grasped desperately onto his arms like her life depended on it. The sensation was intense, to say the least. Data watched her and was impressed with the view of her silhouetted against the sky. Sarah re-opened her eyes and took in the view as well. He always looked at her with what she mused was an android expression of love. If she were pressed to describe it, she'd say It was an look of intense interest-and it was reserved expressly for her. In another moment, she locked eyes with Data, "Oh God yes honey!" she screamed and he watched her crash over the edge. That always triggered his own climax and everything went dark. As his systems re-initialized, he pushed up off of her. She cradled his head again and pressed a short sensual kiss to his lips.

After their kiss broke, Data said "Computer, pause program." The clouds stopped moving outside and the engine noise stopped. "Return shuttlecraft to start". They were suddenly back in the shuttlebay-which felt a little odd considering she was lying in the window half naked. Data was busy tucking himself back in his pants and Sarah stood, placing her hands against his chest.

"Thank you Commander," she said in a sultry tone. He smiled; he thought he enjoyed hearing her refer to him by his rank as much as she enjoyed using it. It felt good to be recognized for the work he had put into attaining it. He slid a hand around behind her head and tilted it up towards him, descending on her lips with a probing kiss. After breaking their kiss, he bent and handed her her pants, along with the underwear still inside them. She sat to try to sort the mess out and get everything back on.

As they exited the shuttle hand-in-hand Data called "Computer, end program."


End file.
